Filature
by Kira4ever
Summary: suite au chapitre 19 de HP 6 Kreattur et Dobby filent Draco Malfoy 24H24 sous les ordres d'Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Début d'une filature...**

Voilà un début de fic écrit à deux. Soyez indulgents c'est notre première fic bonne lecture

Un frisson étrange parcourut l'échine de Dobby lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le blanc qui avait marqué son quotidien pendant de si longues années. Malgré la mission qui lui avait été confiée, il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul en se souvenant de ce qui l'avait lié, de ce qui le liait encore à son ancien maître.

Aux côtés de Dobby, Kreattur rêvait apparemment de devenir la descente de lit du sang-pur. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Dobby s'installa le plus confortablement possible, de manière à avoir une vue imprenable sur le dormeur. Il remarqua au passage que le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu sa vieille habitude de baver durant son sommeil, ce qui avait pour effet de mouiller son oreiller, vu qu'il dormait la tête penchée sur le côté. Toujours le gauche… Il remuait dans son sommeil, apparemment en proie à un inquiétant cauchemar. Dobby ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu dans cet état, sauf quand il rêvait du Père Noël… Le jeune maître avait toujours eu une peur panique de cette invention moldue, et Dobby se rappelait toutes les nuits de Noël qu'il avait passées avec lui pour le rassurer…

L'Elfe fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit étouffé. Le blond venait de balancer sa couette, révélant ainsi son torse pâle. D'aussi loin que se souvenait Dobby, le maître avait toujours dormi en caleçon. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa main posée sur un endroit pas très orthodoxe avant que Kreattur ne le borde avec tendresse.

Dobby ne supportait pas cet Elfe aux yeux injectés de sang. C'était l'Elfe le plus laid que Dobby ait jamais rencontré, et pourtant il en avait rencontré beaucoup depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Kreattur n'avait cessé d'insulter Harry Potter en grommelant depuis qu'il avait rejoint les cuisines. Comment osait-il dire du mal de Monsieur Harry Potter ?! Les yeux de Dobby ne purent retenir des larmes d'émotion à la seule évocation d'Harry Potter. Et cet Elfe au groin surdimensionné osait souiller le nom du sorcier le plus généreux que Dobby ait jamais rencontré ! Dobby ne le laissait pas faire, ah ça non. C'était pour ça qu'il se battait si souvent !

Pour ça aussi qu'Harry Potter lui avait confié une mission, car Monsieur Harry Potter faisait confiance à Dobby. Pour ça que Dobby observait le jeune maître baver cette nuit. Et pour ça qu'une étrange sensation l'avait envahi depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre…

Draco éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à dormir plus de 5 heures par nuit. Il n'avait jamais été un bon dormeur mais jamais il n'avait passé d'aussi mauvaises nuits. Des cauchemars sans fin l'assaillaient. Il devait se l'avouer, il était terrorisé. Terrorisé d'échouer, terrorisé des conséquences que pourrait avoir son échec sur lui et ses parents, terrorisé par sa mission. Et cela avait encore empiré depuis quelques semaines. Un nouveau mal l'assaillait : la paranoïa. Le grand Draco Malfoy, Mangemort depuis bientôt 6 mois, se sentait épié.

Certes, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, chaque fois qu'il se retournait, le couloir était vide, mais il aurait mis sa main au feu que des yeux le suivaient partout. Il sentait constamment une présence dans son dos. Il en venait même à regretter la présence de ces incompétents de Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés, la nuit, malgré leur piètre sens de l'observation. Crabbe et Goyle… Draco les avait toujours considérés comme des imbéciles, et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils pourraient lui manquer. Pourtant maintenant, seul dans sa chambre de préfet, avec cette désagréable sensation d'être observé qui ne le quittait plus, et il n'aurait pas refusé un peu de compagnie, même ce pot de colle de Parkinson aurait été bienvenue. Il se prit soudain à penser au temps où, au Manoir, il y avait toujours une âme bienveillante pour le réconforter : sa mère, qui pouvait lui lire les contes de Beedle le Barde toute la nuit, au grand dam de son mari qui ne supportait pas la lanterne magique et les poissons lumineux qu'elle projetait le long des murs (oui oui chez les Malfoy c'est un peu étrange les phobies) ; son père, de temps en temps, même s'il hésitait sur la nature des grandes claques qu'il lui assenait dans le dos ; et parfois Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison. Mais sa mère était devenue beaucoup trop anxieuse depuis que son mari avait été envoyé à Azkaban ; quant à Dobby, il avait disparu depuis déjà plus de trois ans…

Renonçant à dormir, Draco se leva et observa longuement son reflet dans le long miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Un jeune homme l'observait, arborant des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils avaient parfois l'air d'être blancs, au teint parcheminé qui commençait à grisonner depuis son dernier anniversaire, quand il avait reçu la Marque et dont les yeux glacials ornés de larges cernes grisâtres semblaient dénués de toute joie de vivre. Il soupira. La seule tâche de couleur que son reflet lui renvoyait était le vert de son caleçon. Il se demanda pourquoi Parkinson lui tournait encore autour alors que toutes les autres avaient changé de cible même pas un mois après la rentrée. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient plus de succès que lui. Puis il s'aperçut que le froid le mordait vivement et que les dernières braises s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Il s'habilla rapidement, et hésita, ne sachant que faire. Le château dormait encore, mais il aurait été dangereux de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande avec Peeves qui rôdait dans les couloirs. Il ressentit une envie soudaine d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, peut être cela lui rendrait-il des couleurs. Si jamais il faisait une mauvaise rencontre, il n'aurait qu'à prétexter aller à l'infirmerie, c'était sur le chemin ; personne ne le lui reprocherait.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. L'aurore éblouit Draco quand il sortit. Il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour, ni sentit le vent sur son visage depuis des mois, à force de rester enfermé dans la Salle. Le jeune Serpentard s'aperçut alors que l'hiver était arrivé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La neige avait entièrement recouvert le parc d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait froid ; il n'avait pris qu'une légère cape d'été sur son uniforme, sans écharpe, ni bonnet, ni gants, il n'avait même mis qu'une chaussette, étrangement. Cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. La neige étouffa le hurlement de rage que le jeune homme poussa. Draco Malfoy en avait marre, marre de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser comme un simple adolescent, marre de devoir se charger d'une tâche qui était bien au dessus de ses moyens, marre de dépérir et de ne plus attirer les regards admiratifs des filles et des garçons, marre d'avoir oublié le goût de la vie. Draco Malfoy aurait presque souhaité être un simple Moldu… Bon bien sûr il y avait ce personnage terrifiant dont son père lui avait parlé, le Père Noël, mais il y avait aussi des choses bien non ? Le Nutella par exemple, c'était une invention moldue, et puis les sous-vêtements moldus étaient sympas aussi. Le regard de Draco se perdit dans le vague à cette évocation. Non ! Les vies de ses parents étaient en jeu, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Draco aurait pu sans aucun mal discerner deux yeux vert larmoyants se détachant sur la neige. Mais il était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour les remarquer.

Alors ? On continue ou pas? laissez des reviews pliz (et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout)


	2. Chapter 2

La salle de bain

Dobby s'ennuyait ferme derrière la tapisserie…enfin derrière… façon de parler...incrusté dans la tapisserie aurait été plus juste. Cela faisait partie des nombreux pouvoirs dont les Elfes étaient dotés sans que les sorciers en aient la moindre idée. Pour se camoufler, l'Elfe utilisait un sort que les sorciers n'avaient découvert que récemment (il y a trois générations d'Elfes seulement), la Désillusion. Les animaux nommés caméléons étaient certainement de lointains cousins des Elfes. À ses côtés, Kreattur se curait méticuleusement le nez; encore une mauvaise habitude de cet elfe mal élevé que Dobby ne pouvait supporter.

Dobby jeta un coup d'œil aux deux filles de troisième année qui montaient la garde. Crabbe et Goyle étaient très mignons en petites filles, ce qui contrastait énormément avec leur apparence habituelle. Les petites Serpentard étaient cependant habillées assez étrangement; évidemment Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas vraiment idée de la manière dont pouvaient s'habiller deux filles; en réalité, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment saisi l'existence d'un sexe différent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la révélation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Dobby se rappelait la fois où Crabbe (en brune ce jour-là) avait mis un décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine plate… en plein hiver. Ou la fois où Goyle avait mis des chaussures à talon de quinze centimètres, ce qui lui avait valu une démarche encore plus pataude qu'à l'accoutumée. Enfin au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le spectacle devenait lassant. Heureusement, vu qu'ils oubliaient souvent leurs fioles de Polynectar aux toilettes, l'attente était égayée par les moments où ils couraient jusqu'au bout du couloir lors de leur retransformation, en boitant à cause de leurs orteils qui trouaient les chaussures, des jambes courtaudes et poilues dépassant de leurs jupes à dentelles.

Mais Dobby était extrêmement las. Le bout du menton fin et altier de Draco Malfoy n'avait pas pointé hors de la Salle sur Demande depuis le matin même. Dobby ressassait donc ses souvenirs. Kreattur, qui s'attaquait maintenant au nettoyage de ses oreilles, se demandait avec espoir si lui aussi se mettrait à baver bientôt et si la noble maladie du vénéré Sang-Pur qu'il suivait depuis maintenant presque un mois était contagieuse. Il se détourna de son voisin insignifiant et se cura les oreilles de plus belle. Si un Sang-Pur bavait dans son sommeil, alors ce phénomène ne pouvait être que pur et distingué, le reflet d'une noblesse sans égale.

Alors que Kreattur se faisait ces intelligentes réflexions, Dobby pensait donc à la scène qui avait eu lieu le matin même. Fidèle aux instructions de Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby continuait de suivre le jeune maître nuit et jour, 24 heures sur 24, sans jamais dormir, sans jamais perdre l'adolescent de vue, du moins tant qu'il n'était pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait oublié à quel point le jeune homme était fascinant, et doutait maintenant pouvoir arrêter de l'espionner, quand bien même Monsieur Harry Potter ne le lui demanderait plus. Dobby était rêveur. Sa collection de chaussettes avait doublé. Il affectionnait particulièrement celle avec un petit Vif d'Or en forme de cœur qui virevoltait autour des lettres d'argent D.M. sur fond vert, ou encore celle avec un petit serpent coquin qui lançait des clins d'œil; en revanche, il avait jeté celle avec une imitation de Parkinson qui lançait des baisers bruyants, qui semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais été touchée.

L'Elfe appréciait également les moments que le jeune maître passait dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ses yeux étaient d'abord fixés sur les orteils du blond qui enlevait son unique chaussette. Dobby lui avait pris sa jumelle la veille, une grise avec écrit dessus «à Draco Malfoy, le plus grand tombeur de tous les temps»; «pour repérer son odeur», avait-il dit à Kreattur en guise d'excuse. Puis, il remontait peu à peu son regard vers des parties plus élevées de son anatomie, devenant de plus en plus gris, rougissant à la façon des Elfes, jusqu'à fixer un certain endroit pendant de longues minutes. Il avait pris l'habitude ne pas prêter attention aux propos de Kreattur dans ces moments privilégiés, afin que ses grognements ne troublent pas sa contemplation. Le plus grand plaisir du vieil Elfe semblait hélas celui de maudire un nombre incroyable de gens et d'objets dans le laps de temps le plus court possible, et Dobby ne se retenait de le frapper que parce qu'il craignait la colère de Monsieur Harry Potter.

Kreattur avait même osé se plaindre de ne pouvoir lui aussi se laver, parce que son ignoble maître (Dobby avait détourné la tête une seconde pour lui adresser un regard haineux) l'obligeait à faire la sale besogne à sa place. Veiller toutes les nuits, attendre des heures, collé à une tapisserie, à observer un mur vide au septième étage, et maintenant _ça _! Ce ne fut cependant que quand il émit le désir d'aller prendre le bain avec le neveu de son ancienne maîtresse, qu'il préférerait mille fois mieux servir que cet abject ami des Sang-De-Bourbe, que Dobby avait décidé de le bâillonner, l'assommant au passage d'un savon bleu en forme de fleur. Plus énervé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, il avait reporté son attention sur le jeune homme. Il avait soupiré, se disant que lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé prendre un bain en compagnie de son ancien maître. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'avait en fait jamais réussi à réellement tourner la page, même après toutes ses années…

À la vue du corps pâle et frissonnant, Dobby ressentait l'envie de le masser et de le savonner, comme il faisait quand Draco était petit, parce que sa mère avait peur que son petit garçon ne se noie dans la baignoire s'il était tout seul. Mais le fils Malfoy avait grandi depuis. La baignoire avait beau être de la taille d'une petite piscine, il y avait pied. Draco avait heureusement la bonne idée de détester la mousse, laissant ainsi aux Elfes invisibles le loisir de l'observer à leurs guises; du moins à celui qui n'était pas knock-out.

Le blond se retourna alors pour rattraper le savon qui lui avait échappé des mains, et Dobby sursauta en apercevant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. L'Elfe de Maison la reconnaissait, c'était la même qui défigurait le bras de Mr. Malfoy senior (lequel était d'ailleurs beaucoup moins agréable à laver). S'il avait longtemps cru que la tête de mort était la marque de la famille Malfoy, Winky lui avait appris il y a plus de deux ans que c'était en réalité celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Winky, qui se considérait aussi malheureuse que Dobby la jugeait chanceuse, avait d'ailleurs été envoyée à Poudlard à cause de cette Marque. Il se rappelait les larmes de Winky qu'il avait consolée quand elle s'inquiétait pour ses anciens maîtres (qui étaient pourtant de bien méchants maîtres, ça oui!), puis les larmes qu'il n'avait pu consoler quand la jolie Elfe avait cherché, en vain, un amour qu'il ne pouvait lui rendre…

À ce souvenir, les yeux de Dobby se perdirent dans le gris de ceux de Draco, qui avait finalement rattrapé son savon, après avoir dû sortir de la baignoire, glisser sur le-dit savon, retomber dans la piscine, et manqué se noyer, bien qu'il ne puisse que sentir les deux présences invisibles. Le jeune Malfoy était un gentil garçon, Dobby en était convaincu. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu porter la Marque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, on avait dû l'y forcer. L'Elfe songea à ce qu'avait dû endurer le jeune homme depuis qu'il était parti, et regretta de ne pas avoir été là pour le réconforter comme autrefois. Certes, Mr. Malfoy senior était un très vilain maître, mais Draco avait toujours été très attentionné envers lui…comme la fois où il avait essayé de mettre Dobby dans le four pour jouer, ou la fois où il avait jeté Dobby de la fenêtre pour «regarder ce que ça faisait», ou chaque fois qu'il l'aidait à s'autoflageller, ou encore quand il l'emmenait de force dans sa chambre… Dobby eut soudain peur que Monsieur Harry Potter ne fasse du mal au Serpentard s'il apprenait qu'il portait Sa Marque, et décida de ne pas lui en parler. Conscient toutefois qu'il désobéissait sans doute ainsi au généreux sorcier, il se frappa la tête contre le mur un peu trop fort et perdit connaissance.


End file.
